Two Become One
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: Shannon finally accepts Zefiris and they are able to achive complete fusion. But will that be enough to stop the Peacemakers from resetting the world? And what will happen to Pacifica? Please read and review.


_**A/N: **__This takes place right after Pacifica regains her memories and the Peacemakers begin to "reset" the world. Shannon x Zefiris _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything in the Scrapped Princess series. _

_**Complete Fusion**_

_**Chapter 1 Two Become One**_

"Kill her! Kill the Scrapped Princess!" King Balteric commanded. "Do it now I tell you!"

Shannon stood in disbelief as the order to execute his sister was given. He could not believe his ears, but he knew he heard every world as clear as day. He readied his sword and prepared to defend the life of his little sister.

Steyr glared at the elder Casull sibling with a look of disgust. "Why would you want to defend the one whose prophecy is to destroy the world? How is her life worth more than that? This is divine punishment against humanity for allowing the Scrapped Princess to live for sixteen years!

"She's my sister!" Shannon retorted loudly. "How the hell am I supposed to give a damn about a world where my little sister isn't even worthy of living? I can't protect the world. I'm not a god or a Peacemaker for that mater. But if you're telling me to choose between protecting the world and killing my sister then I'll protect her as long as there is breath left in me!"

A moment later one of Socom's laser blasts rocked the castle, sending Pacifica tumbling down the stairs and away from her brother's protection. Pacifica looked up and stared directly into the eyes of a guard, ready to swing his blade and end her life.

"Capture her and take her to into custody!"

"Yes sir!" Several guards replied. They grabbed the chains that were nearby and bound Pacifica's hands and dragged her away.

"Pacifica!" Shannon screamed as he attempted to fight his way to where his sister was being taken. Unfortunately, he was unable to reach her in time and she disappeared into the castle.

The elder Casull looked around desperately, trying to locate where Pacifica might have been taken. The sounds of the city being destroyed caught his attention and he paused momentarily to watch as Socom's lasers wreaked havoc on the city below.

"Socom by himself could wipe out more than half of humanity," Zefiris told her D-Knight master.

"I know that!" he snapped back at the purple dragoon hovering off to his left.

"Shouldn't our priority be to stop him?" Zefiris asked her Master.

"I thought some casualties in war were acceptable?" Shannon questioned back.

"But that is not what you believe my master; I have decided to abide by your believes even though you may not be able to trust me," Zefiris explained softly.

The elder Casull sibling paused for a moment before looking at the Dragoon. "No," Shannon said softly. "I trust you, Zefiris."

A look of complete surprise washed over the girl's face.

"Your people have taken much from us, our friends and family," he began. "However the ability to trust or doubt you was never taken away. Together we will defeat the Peacemakers and rescue Pacifica."

At that moment Zefiris seemed as though she would cry, as memories of her former master flooded into her mind. "Thank you," she said as she gently kissed Shannon's forehead. In an instant the fusion was complete. A feeling of immense power washed over the D-Knight.

"I… no, we will defeat them!" he shouted as they rose into the sky.

"Well, well so you were finally able to become one," Socom mused.

"But look around, we out number you." Steyr laughed. "You cannot possibly hope to defeat us!"

"Look again!" A female voice shouted from behind Shannon.

"Well I didn't know such toys still existed," Socom said flatly as he watched the three approaching opponents.

Cz stopped where she was, realizing that now that Shannon and his Dragoon had achieved complete fusion they posed a serious threat to their mission. She chanted the incantation and immediately transformed into her Peacemaker form. She ascended into the sky above the castle and decided to join the battle, firing a huge blast towards Senes and her team.

"Damn it!" Shannon shouted realizing that he would have to fight Cz. "What are those?" he questioned, pointing to the approaching figures.

"They are Gigantis," Zefiris explained. "A weapon developed late in the war; however unlike me they lack a personality," she finished.

"Looks like you could use a hand Shannon Casull," Beast Princess Senes shouted. "The white one is mine!" She added, shouting angrily.

_Next chapter: The Fight to Save Pacifica. Hope to see you then! Ja ne. _


End file.
